Truth or Dare
by itz-riley
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron start a game of truth or dare and a lot of tea gets spilled. Harry and Ginny tell the other person they like them, Ron and Hermione start being nicer to each other and Dean and Seamus learn more about themselves. Harry x Ginny, Ron x Hermione, Neville x Luna, Dean x Seamus.
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It started to lightly snow outside but they didn't care. In fact all of the classroom had been so hot that day they were relieved.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked outside into the courtyard. Hermione carried the small box of truth positions that the three had made in positions class. Ginny and Luna waved them over and the three walked over and sat down forming a circle. Neville walked over and sat down in the circle. They had all decided to play truth or dare earlier that morning. Hermione sat the box of positions in the middle of the circle.

"Alright who's gonna go first?" Hermione sighed.

"I'll go." Neville volunteered. " Ron truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright then. If you had to make out with anyone here who would it be?" Ron took out one of the truth positions and took a swig.

"Hermione." Ron blushed looking down refusing to make eye contact with anyone. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with your crush."

"What if she's not here?" Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione (knowing who it is) rolled her eyes.

"Then go find her." Ron grinned.

"Alright. How long?"

"A minute." Ron snickered. Harry - who was already sitting next to Ginny - pulled Ginny closer to him and captured her lips. Ginny's eyes went wide and she melted into the kiss. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in his hair. Harry lightly bit Ginny's bottom lip and she opened her mouth letting Harry slip his tongue in. A moan escaped Ginny's mouth and she quickly pulled away seeing a small smile playing across Harry's lips.

Harry leaned closer and captured her lips again.

"I love it when you moan." Harry mumbled against Ginny's lips for only her to hear.

"It's my turn to hear you moan." Ginny smiled and pressed her body closer to Harry's and he laid down with Ginny on top of him.

She moved her hips a bit making Harry moaned into her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip.

They heard a cough and remembered everyone watching them. Ginny sat up and Harry sat beside her.

"What the hell." Ron growled.

"Was that a minute or should I keep kissing your sister?" Harry teased.

"I told you to make out with your crush. Not my sister." Ron growled again.

"Well if I couldn't have kissed your sister then I couldn't have kissed my crush. It was your dare in the first place Ron." Harry said coolly. Ginny blushed and Ron glared at him. "Anyways, Gin truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" Harry asked, hope in his eyes.

"I'm not going to answer that" Ginny said.

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing." Hermione grinned "Maybe we should move inside for this." Everyone agreed and they moved inside to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny took off her shoes and socks.

"It's your turn Gin who are you going to ask?" Luna asked. Seamus and Dean walked over and sat down in the circle.

"Dean." Ginny smiled evilly. They dated for awhile. After they broke up, they swore that they would still be friends.

"What?" Dean asked looking around the circle. "What did I do?" He asked looking a little scared.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss." Ginny thought and look around the circle. Her eyes landed on Hermione and she smiled. "Hermione. I dare you to kiss Hermione. On the lips." Dean and Hermione looked at each other. Dean walked over to Hermione and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He walked back over and sat back down in between Harry and Seamus. Ron was glaring at the ground.

"Ron. Truth or dare?" Dean asked smiling.

"Dare." Ron looked back up and smiled back at Dean.

"Alright. I dare you to kiss Lavender Brown and then bring her over so that she can play to." Dean grinned. Ron rolled his eyes and walked over to Lavender.

"Hey Lavender." Lavender turned around and smiled when she saw Ron.

"Hey Ron what's up?" Ron kissed her and then pulled away really fast.

"Would you like to play truth or dare with us?" Ron blushed pointing at the group of people behind him who were laughing their heads off.

"Oh. Sure." Lavender smiled. Ron and Lavender walked back over to the group. Lavender sat down in between Dean and Seamus and Ron sat back down between Ginny and Hermione, who was glaring at Lavender.

"Seamus Truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth." Seamus answered smugly.

"Who do you like?" Seamus took a drink of the veritaserum.

"Lavender." Seamus smiled. Lavender blushed and looked down at her shoes. "Alright. Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Would you kiss Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't have to drink anything for that. The answer is a big no." Hermione made a disgusted face. "Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ginny smiled.

"You have to sit in Harry's lap for the rest of the game." Ginny glared at Hermione who was looking pretty pleased with herself. Ginny got up and sat down in Harry's lap. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against his chest.

"Lavender truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth."

"Do you still like Ron a little bit?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I. I'd rather not answer that."

"Then you have to take off a piece of clothing." Harry smiled. Lavender took off her shoes and socks and put them with Ginny's.

"Dean truth or dare?" Lavender asked.

"Truth." Dean took a drink of the veritaserum.

"Do you still like Ginny?" Dean blushed.

"A bit." Dean answered. Ginny blushed and Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at him. He gave her a sad smile and she returned it. "Luna truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess." Luna sighed.

"Kiss Neville on the lips." Luna shrugged and quickly kissed Neville making him blushed.

"Ginny truth or dare." Luna smiled.

"Dare." Ginny tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You and Harry have to make out. You have to use tongue and straddle him." Luna smiled evilly.

"Uh…" Ginny looked kind of scared.

"What? Is Harry that scary?" Hermione teased and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You know what. Fine." Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

"You don't sound very happy about it." Harry teased. Ginny blushed and rolled her eyes. She turned around in Harry's lap and straddled his lap. Dean was frowning behind them. Ginny smiled.

"Do you actually want to do this?" Ginny whispered so only Harry could hear her.

"Do you?" He whispered back.

"Yeah." Ginny blushed.

"God kiss already." Hermione sighed in frustration. Ginny leaned closer and kissed Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Harry moved his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissed her back.

Seamus patted Dean on the knee in a sympathetic way and Dean just looked away from Harry and Ginny's general direction.

Ginny felt Harry smile against her lips as she pulled him even closer. Harry moved his tongue over Ginny's bottom lip and Ginny opened her mouth a bit letting Harry's tongue enter. Ron made a gagging sound behind them and Hermione smirked at him.

"Why are you gagging? You and Lavender did it all the time what's the difference?" Hermione half smiled. Ron cringed at Lavenders name and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Jealous much." Lavender smirked. Hermione looked taken aback. "You just can't help that I got Ron and you didn't." Lavender flashed a knowing smile

"You little bitch." Hermione snapped. Lavender jumped up and ran off. Ron watched Lavender and then turned to Hermione.

"What the hell." Ron smirked. He glanced over at Ginny and Harry who were still engrossed in each other. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Guys unlock your lips we have to continue the game." Ron scoffed. Ginny slowly pulled away and looked around the circle. She blushed and turned back around to sit in Harry's lap. Harry brushed her hair back behind one of her ears.

"Meet me in front of the door to the Room of Requirement at nine o'clock." Harry whispered into her ear.

"It's a date." Ginny whispered back. Harry nodded with a huge smile on his face and brought his arms back around her waist hugging her closer to his chest.

"Where did Lavender go?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione called her a bitch." Ron smirked. Ginny looked at Hermione with a shocked expression on her face and Harry snorted.

"You didn't. What did she do?" Ginny asked.

"She was making me mad in the first place. Ron gagged at you two making out and I made a comment about him and Lavender and then she rolled her eyes at me and told me that I was just jealous so I called her a bitch." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"To be fair you were pretty jealous." Ginny pointed out. Hermione picked up the closest pillow to her and threw it in Ginny's face.

"You were more jealous when Harry liked Cho." Hermione shot back. Ginny dropped the pillow that she was about to throw back at Hermione. Ginny jumped up off of Harry's lap, looking like she could kill Hermione.

"You're the one who's being a bitch." Ginny snapped and then ran up into the girls dormitory. She slammed the door behind her and jumped on her bed. Her tears rolled down her cheeks faster and faster.

* * *

 **It's 12:46 am so I'm just going to say that I hope you liked the first chapter.**


	2. A room, A kiss, A brother

**Hi. People seemed to like the story so far. I really hope that this next chapter is just as good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _"_ _You were more jealous when Harry liked Cho." Hermione shot back. Ginny dropped the pillow that she was about to throw back at Hermione. Ginny jumped up off of Harry's lap, looking like she could kill Hermione._

 _"_ _You're the one who's being a bitch." Ginny snapped and then ran up into the girls dormitory. She slammed the door behind her and jumped on her bed. Her tears rolled down her cheeks faster and faster._

* * *

 _ **In the common room**_

"What did I do?" Hermione hugged her knees close to her chest and started crying. Ron wrapped his arms around her in a hug and Harry sat down next to her on the floor and rubbed her back.

"Does nobody care about how Ginny might be feeling right now?" Dean huffed. Harry looked up at him.

"Of course we care about how Ginny's feeling but she's not here right now and we can't go up to the girls' dorm. Also Hermione is obviously feeling bad. You can go up and see how Ginny's feeling if you really want to try." Harry snapped at Dean.

Dean walked over to the stairs to go up to the girls' dorm. He got to the top step. Suddenly the slide appeared and he slid back down. Harry stifled a laugh and turned away from Dean smiling. Dean tried a couple more times and then finally gave up.

Hermione stopped crying and Harry got up and sat in one of the arm chairs letting Ron hold Hermione and comfort her by himself. Dean walked over and sat down across from Harry on the couch.

"What do you want Dean?" Harry asked.

"I'm not here to fight you." Dean said putting his arms up in show of surrender.

They heard a door open from behind Dean. Harry look up and saw Ginny walking down the stairs. She had put her hair up in a ponytail and her bangs were hanging in front of her face. Her eyes were a little red from crying. She looked over at Dean and Harry. Dean was smiling at her and she smiled back. Harry was staring at her in awe. She had put on a tight pink tank top (that make her chest stick out a little more than usual) and she had on black short shorts. She looked over at Harry and smirked at him.

"Like what you see?" She asked jokingly and putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Definitely." Harry breathed. Ginny's smirk slipped off her face and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I was joking." She said shyly.

"And I wasn't." Harry said.

"Hey Ginny are you feeling better?" Dean interrupted. Ginny nodded and walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him. Hermione walked over to them followed by Ron.

"Hey Ginny I'm sorry for telling everyone about...well you know what I'm talking about." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah I'm sorry to, and sorry for calling you a bitch." Ginny smiled back. Hermione sat down next to Ginny, and Ron sat down next to Hermione.

Ginny yawned and moved closer to Harry, burying her head into his shoulder to get comfortable.

"Ready for bed Gin?" Harry smiled down at her, running his fingers through her red, fiery hair. She shook her head and placed her hand on his chest. Dean look like he was about to start yelling.

"Well I think that I'm going to go to bed." Dean said and jumped up. He walked up the stairs and into the boys' dorms slamming the door closed behind him. Ginny glanced up at the clock on the wall and jumped up.

"Are you okay Gin?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I, I just have to go do something. I have to, uh, talk to a teacher about one of my classes." She glanced at Harry who was glanced at the clock. He smiled and she walked out of the common room. She walked all the way to the seventh floor finding a wall and sat down resting her head back against the cool stone.

In the common room

"Wonder what she has to talk about." Ron said watching Ginny walk out of the portrait hole.

"Who knows." Harry smiled. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry can I talk to you for a second?" Hermione asked. Before waiting for an answer she pulled him over to a corner of the common room. "What are you and Ginny doing?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry squeaked.

"You're a terrible liar Harry Potter." Hermione laughed. "Don't worry I'll distract Ron." Hermione started to walk away and then turned around. "Whatever you two are doing just. Just be careful."

"I will." Harry nodded understanding what she meant. Hermione nodded and turned back around. Harry watched her walk over to Ron and kiss him. Harry laughed to himself and slipped out of the portrait hole and down the long corridor. He reached the seventh floor and found Ginny with her back against the wall. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming." Ginny smiled.

"Awww come on you know I wouldn't do that to you." Harry smiled back. Ginny stood up and turned toward the door. "Do you want to or should I?" Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny closed her eyes as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her waist and his lips grazing her neck. A door appeared in front of them and Harry chuckled. "That answers that." He unwrapped his arms from her waist and pulled back making Ginny pouted. Harry laced his fingers with hers and pulled her through the door.

They walked into the room. It was painted a light baby blue. It had a king sized bed and a rug. It was basically a bedroom. Ginny felt Harry's arms around her again. His hands traveled down the front of her black shorts onto her thigh.

Ginny bit her lip and she felt Harry's hot breath against her neck. He placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Should we really do this?" Harry whispered. "We aren't even officially together." Ginny bit down harder on her bottom lip. Harry started rubbing her thigh getting closer and closer to her private.

"Can't we change that tonight?" Ginny breathed. She felt Harry smile against her neck. "I really, really want to do this." Harry brushed over her private area. "God Harry." Harry started rubbing slowly and lightly across her privates.

"I would love to change that tonight Gin." Harry picked her up wedding style and carried her over to the bed. He set her down and watched as her hair fanned out around her. He leaned closer to her. Her hands reached the back of his neck and helped guide his lips to hers.

Ginny's fingers, and red nails tangled in his hair and she felt Harry climb on top of her. She arched her back a bit.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and flipped her over on top of him so she was straddling him. He kissed down her jawline and onto her neck. He tangled his fingers in her red hair and felt it fall around his face as she pressed her body closer to his. His hands started to travel down her back and onto her ass. He squeezed and Ginny pulled away groaning.

Ginny found the bottom of Harry's tee-shirt and pulled on it. Harry moved his hands up to hers and started to lift her hands up. Ginny lifted Harry's shirt up and up. They sat up and Ginny pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side of the bed.

They laid back down on the bed and Harry's hands traveled back down her back. He cupped her ass again and squeezed making Ginny groaned loudly into his lips.

Suddenly the door banged open and they both pull away quickly. They looked over at the door and Ginny jumped off of Harry. Harry jumped off of the bed to and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on really fast.

* * *

 **The next chapter will come out tomorrow.**


	3. OH SHT

**Okay. Here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling is** **absolutely amazing.**

* * *

 _Ginny found the bottom of Harry's tee-shirt and pulled on it. Harry moved his hands up to hers and started to lift her hands up. Ginny lifted Harry's shirt up and up. They sat up and Ginny pulled his shirt up over his head and threw it to the side of the bed._

 _They laid back down on the bed and Harry's hands traveled back down her back. He cupped her ass again and squeezed making Ginny groaned loudly into his lips._

 _Suddenly the door banged open and they both pull away quickly. They looked over at the door and Ginny jumped off of Harry. Harry jumped off of the bed to and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on really fast._

* * *

"Ron I swear it's not what it looks like." Harry walked over to his friend whose face was beet red. Suddenly Harry saw Ron's fist in front of his face. Harry grabbed his friends hands and pulled it down.

"Let go of my hand." Ron growled. Hermione rushed in and stared at Harry and Ron. she walked over to Ginny who looked like she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ron just tried to punch Harry." Ginny sighed.

"Doesn't look like it worked." Hermione giggle. Ginny smiled. "There's that smile that I love. So what happened?" Hermione asked leaning closer.

"Well we talked for a bit and then Ron came in." Ginny said.

"Ron wouldn't try to punch Harry in the face for coming in on you two talking. Besides you two could have just talked in the common room you don't need the bed for talking." Hermione pointed out. The corner of Ginny's mouth twitched up and Hermione laughed. "Just tell me I'm not going to tell anyone. Why did Ron try to punch Harry."

"We. Uh. We got a little carried away." Ginny blushed and looked away. Hermione laughed. Finally Harry and Ron looked away from each other and looked over at the two girls.

"Hermione when did you get here?" Ron asked arching his eyebrow.

"About five minutes ago."Hermione snapped making Ron flinch. Hermione walked over to him and hit him upside the head. "How would you feel if someone interrupted us." Ron flinched again. A smile suddenly played across his lips.

"What did you just say?" Ron smirked. Hermione opened her mouth and then a look of shock came across her face. She felt her face flush and she turned back around and walked over to Ginny.

"Let's go." She breathed. Ginny smiled and nodded. Ginny and Ron locked eyes and she walked over to Harry.

"Tomorrow is the first hogsmead visit. Meet me in the courtyard as soon as it starts." She whispered. Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and then left with Hermione.

Harry watched Ginny leave longingly. He looked back in front of him and looked straight into Ron's face who looked like he wanted to do more than punch him.

"I think I'm going to go with them." Harry walked past Ron and out of the door. He glanced behind him and saw Ron starting to run at him. Harry turned back and started sprinting. He ran past Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"See you in the common room." Harry shouted back. "If I'm still alive." Hermione raised her eyebrow and then saw Ron sprint past them and after Harry.

"Oh my god. Can't your brother just drop it. You're fifteen." Hermione huffed. She glanced over at Ginny. "You want to run after them don't you." Hermione sighed.

"You know me so well." Ginny smiled. She ran around the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched Ginny disappear around the corner.

"Ginny? Fine." Hermione ran around the corner after Ginny.

 _ **Back in the common room**_

"Where did they all go?" Dean asked. He and Seamus were on the couch talking and watching the fire dance making a shadow on the wall behind it.

"I don't know." Seamus looked over at Dean.

"Maybe I should just ask her out." Dean said.

"Dean. You have to get over her. I know you still like her but." Seamus looked down at his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry but I think that she's moved on." Seamus moved closer to his friend. Dean looked over at at Seamus. He realized for the first time how beautiful Seamus' blue eyes were. Dean leaned closer to him.

Seamus felt the mix of his and Dean's breath - that was the only thing that was in between them. Seamus stared into Dean's eyes. He felt the temperature in the room heat up in under a second. Dean leaned even closer until their noses were touching and their lips were only inches apart.

"Seamus." Dean whispered. Seamus nodded and Dean kissed him. He felt Seamus' lips moving slowly against his. Dean opened his mouth a bit and he felt Seamus' lips do the same. Dean's fingers started running through Seamus' brown hair.

The portrait hole door flung open and they quickly pulled away from each other. They look over and saw Harry running in and jumped behind the couch.

"You okay dude?" Dean leaned over the couch. Harry put his finger to his lips. Suddenly the door was flung open again and Ron ran in.

"Where is that dick?" Ron growled.

"Who?" Seamus asked.

"Harry Potter." Ron clarified.

"Oh. Sorry we didn't see him come in." Dean said. Ron grunted and stalked upstairs to the boys' common room. The door slammed shut behind him. Harry sighed and stood up.

"Thanks guys." Dean patted him on the back and Harry sat down next to him. "So what have you two been doing?" Harry asked. The corner of his mouth was twitching and Dean immediately noticed.

"Is there something funny Potter?" He asked.

"No." Harry turned towards the fireplace and Dean rolled his eyes. The portrait hole door opened again and Ginny and Hermione walked in. Dean's eyes flicked over to Ginny immediately. She was laughing about something. Her cheeks were pink and she was trying to catch her breath. Her hair was sticking to her face and fell around her body perfectly.

Seamus looked over at the portrait hole to see Hermione and Ginny. He looked over at Dean and saw him looking longingly at Ginny. He sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed. Night all." He walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and quietly closed the door behind him.

Ginny walked over to the couch and sat down next to Harry who was watching Seamus walk up the stairs. Hermione came and sat across from them on one of the couches. Harry leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder hugging her closer to him.

"Where did you all go?" Dean asked getting up and sitting down next to Hermione in the other chair.

"Just walked around outside for a bit." Hermione answered. "Ron and Harry got in a fight. That's why Ron might have seemed a little frustrated."

"Oh that makes more sense." Dean said. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock." Ginny answered. "I'm gonna go to bed." Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and jumped up from the couch.

"Let me join you." Hermione smiled. They walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, letting the door swing closed behind them.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed to." Harry smiled. "Care to join?" Dean nodded and they both got up and headed up stairs into the boys' dormitory.

"Look who cared to come back." A voice said. Harry and Dean's eyes flicked over to one of the beds. Ron sat up and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Sleep with one eye open Potter." Ron laid back down and closed his eyes.

"Can I hang out with you and Seamus for a bit?" Harry asked Dean.

"Definitely." Dean said. Harry and Dean got out of their clothes and into their pj's. They both jumped into bed, turning off their lights. Harry closed his eyes and turned over on his side. He fell asleep, all he dreamt about was him and Ginny.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review if you feel like it. Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Love you all.**


	4. Can't play quidditich with a broken leg

**Thanks for reviewing. If I don't add your suggestions in it either means that I didn't think it really fit the story or I didn't think that it was the right place for the suggestion and it will come later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't know Harry Potter because I wasn't born when the books came out. Yeah I'm a young bean. I'll give you a hint. I'm older than fifth grade and younger than ninth grade. Can you guess. Probably. Okay I'm done.**

* * *

"Harry get up." He heard someone yell above him. He opened his eyes and saw Ron glaring down at him. "I'm going to be watching you. You're not aloud to be around Ginny anymore."

"You know. You're the one who started it. You're the one who dared me to kiss my crush for a full minute." Harry said sitting up. "So if you have a problem, then you shouldn't have dared me to kiss my crush." Ron glared at Harry and then walked out of the door letting the door slam shut behind him.

"I'm up. I'm up." Dean said sitting straight up in bed. Harry turned around and laughed at Deans expression. Seamus sat up in bed to.

"Good to know that you're up. We have to get down to breakfast." Harry, Dean, and Seamus all got dressed really fast and then ran down to the common room. Harry looked over and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting on the couch whispering to each other about something. Harry walked up behind Hermione and Ginny resting his arms on the back of the couch.

"Morning beautiful." Harry said. Ginny looked up at him and he placed a light kiss on her lips. "Wanna come to breakfast with us?" Harry pointed over at Dean who waved. Ginny glanced over at Dean who gave a weak smile.

"Sure." Ginny smiled. She looked over at Hermione. "Wanna come?"

"Of course I would." Hermione smiled. They all disappeared out of the portrait hole. Hermione jogged up to Harry and pulled him forward a bit. "Are you sure you should have Dean and Ginny around each other? Dean already told everyone in that circle that he still likes her." Harry turned toward Hermione.

"I think that Dean is over Ginny." Harry said thinking back to yesterday when he came in on Dean and Seamus kissing. Hermione started to testify but Harry stopped her. "Just trust me. I know Hermione. I just can't say." Hermione gave him a smile and patted him on the back.

"Okay Harry. I trust you." Hermione said. She fell back to where Ginny and Dean were. She whispered something to Ginny who smiled and walked up next to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him and then let go.

"I love you." Harry smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her closer and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I love you to." Ginny smiled. Harry leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips biting lightly on her bottom lip. "God I love you." Ginny whispered. Harry laughed and kissed her again. They reached the great hall and walked in through the doors. As they walked in everyone in the great hall stared at them, watching them walk over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone started whispering and casting them quick glances.

"Everyone's staring." Ginny whispered as they sat down next to each other on the bench. Ron glared at them as Hermione sat down next to him on the bench.

"Let them stare." Harry whispered back pecking Ginny on the lips. They pulled away and started dishing food onto their plates.

"Are you ready for the match against Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. That reminds me we have to go." Harry said. He, Ginny, Fred, and George all jumped up and walked back down the row of tables and out of the hall. They all broke into a run and got into the locker rooms in about five minutes. He, Fred, and George went into the boys side and Ginny disappeared around the corner to the girls side of the locker rooms.

Harry stripped down and threw on his quitich clothing then threw on his red quitich robes. They all grabbed their brooms and walked out, waiting for the door to open so that they could fly out onto the quitich pitch.

"Ready?" Wood asked. Everyone nodded and then the doors opened up and they heard a loud cheer choresing. Wood jumped on his broom first and flew out. Then Fred and George made their way out with their bats. Angeling and Lavender and Katie jumped out of the door. Ginny looked behind her at Harry.

"Good luck." She smiled and kissed him and then jumped on her broom and took off, off of the platform. Harry looked out at the cheering crowd and smiled. He was back at playing his favorite game. He ran at full speed off of the plateform. A gasp could be heard throughout the crowd. At the last second Harry mounted his broom and shot up into the air. "Hey show off get down here." Ginny called.

Harry looked down at her with a smirk on his face. He shot down landing above Fred and George. Madam Hooch had the captains shake hands and then explained the rules. Before they knew it she threw the quaffle up into the air and Katie shot forward, snatching it out of the air.

Harry started roaming around the air when Cho flew over to him. "So you and Ginny." She smiled. "How's that going?"

Harry looked over at Cho with his eyebrows raised. "Hello to you to." He said. "Ginny and I are good. Why?" Harry looked around, not seeing anything he looked back at Cho.

"I'm just wondering. I'm happy for you." Cho smiled and Harry smiled back. "Are you in love with her?" Cho asked taking a quick glance around.

Harry looked to and spotted the snitch flying around the Ravenclaws goal post. "I always been in love with her. I just didn't want to admit it since her brother is my best friend." Harry said. "I'll see you later." He took off straight for the goal post.

Right as Harry reached the goal post the snitch started speeding down towards the ground. Harry pointed his broom and started heading straight for the ground. He saw the snitch right in front of him and reached his arm out. He tightened his hand around the little silver ball with a huge smile. He looked back in front of him and saw the ground right in front of his face. His broom hit the ground and he flipped over onto his back and felt his leg twist.

Suddenly everything stopped and he saw people flying down to him. Ginny landed on the ground, dropping her broom on the ground and ran over to him closely followed by Cho and the rest of the players. Ginny dropped to her knees beside him. Harry look over at her and saw tears starting to run down her face.

"Are you okay?" He heard her ask.

"No." He whispered. "But I caught the snitch." He said. He saw her break into a watery eyed smile and she started giggling making him break into a huge smiled.

"Harry get up." Wood held out his hand which Harry gladly took. Wood hauld him up and Harry wrapped his arm around Wood's shoulders balancing on his left leg. "Can you walk on it?" Harry shook his head and Wood gave a huge sigh. "Okay uh. I need some help. Fred, George get over here. We're going to pick him up okay."

"Right." Fred said and walked over to Wood with George close behind him.

"Fred help Harry balance. George and will I find a way to carry him." Fred held onto Harry while Wood and George picked him up from each side. Harry let go of Fred and started getting carried off the pitch.

They reached the hospital wing and they laid him down in his normal bed. "Thanks guys." Harry said and then passed out.

* * *

 **Oh no. What's going to happen. That's right cliff hanger. Thanks for reviewing and keep reviewing and giving me suggestions please because at some point I'm going to need more help. I feel like I've been doing good with updating. I don't think I've missed a day (don't quote me on that). The next chapter will be coming out tomorrow so look out for it. Have a great rest of your day.**

 **~ Ri**


	5. What really happens in the hospital wing

**Hey. So this chapter is short but I wanted to update and this is what I had. There's a really big hinny (can someone tell me what there ship name is please) moment in this chapter so yeah.**

* * *

 _ **The**_ _ **Hospital Wing**_

Harry P.O.V.

I woke up in the hospital wing and looked over to see Ginny asleep in her chair. I sat up and Ginny jolted awake. "You're up." She said.

"Yeah. Now you are to. Sorry for waking you up." I said.

Ginny reached over and ran her fingers through my hair bringing it back and then letting it fall forward into a mess again. "It's fine."

"What time is it?" I asked.

Ginny looked over at the clock. "It's ten o'clock in the morning." Ginny stood up and then sat down on my bed next to me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"I stayed overnight. They tried to kick me out by I put up a pretty good fight. Winter break started so we have no classes for a while." Ginny said. "And Madam Pomfrey said that your leg is healed." I cupped Ginny's cheek moving her face closer until her lips are on mine. She slowly moved her lips against mine and climbed on top of me, straddling my lap.

"Gin we're in the hospital wing." I mumbled.

Ginny pulled away and gave me a death glare. "I literally haven't kissed you in a day. I don't care who walks in on us. Got it." I smirked up at her and she smashed her lips against mine roughly. I moved my fingers into her hair, feeling how soft it is. She moved her hand down under my shirt and started tracing my chest. She sighed into my mouth and tugged on the bottom of my shirt then started pulling it up and over my head.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I said when she pulled it over my head. She nodded and then reattached her lips to mine. I moved my hands down her back to her hips, pressing her into me and making it so she can feel all of me.

I moved my mouth down to her neck and started sucking on a spot right under her jaw making her moan lightly into my ear which made my erection strain against my pant. "MS. WEASLEY AND MR. POTTER." Ginny pulled away and jumped off me so that she's sitting on the edge of my bed. "I see you're feeling better Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall says. Ginny and I both blush and I give a small nod.

"Well lunch is starting in the great hall so you two can run along." Ginny stands up and I get out of the bed. We speed walk past McGonagall and down the hallway until we reach the great hall in fits of laughter.

"What happened to 'I don't care who walks in on us'?" I tease.

Ginny blushes and does her best to glare at me. "That was before McGonagall walked in. She scares me sometimes and it was just embarrassing." I chuckle and take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. We walked into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table. It felt like every head head turned towards me. I felt arms wrap around me and the air rushed out of my stomach.

* * *

 **There you go. I have to go to bed soon. PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS. Maybe...**

 **A) Harry and Ginny break up (tell me the reason)**

 **B) A chapter just for Dean and Seamus**

 **C) You make up your own**

 **D) All of the above (I'm up for it if you are)**

 **E) None of the above (please don't make me do it all by myself)**

 **~Riley**


	6. The Courtyard Is A Good Place To Flirt

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I didn't realize that people were actually reading the story as well that it's my first year of high school so I've been trying to figure that out and I haven't had as much time to write. I read all of your reviews, I'm glad you all like it and that I am able to share this with you. Your help with this chapter was amazing and I would just like to say that I've read all of the books at least twice or so but the movies are fresher in my mind so that's probably why it's more like the movies. Sorry!**

 **Okay here is the new chapter I really hope you enjoy. R &R!**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey, Hermione." I smiled. I look over and see Ron calmly eating.

"Harry!" I looked over and see Fred slide in next to me. "How are you feeling?" George sits down next to Hermione on the other side of the table.

"I'm feeling great actually." I shot Ginny a quick smirk and see her roll her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"When did you wake up?" George asks leaning forward a bit.

"About thirty minutes ago," I say. I dish some food onto my plate.

"So what were you doing for those thirty minutes?" Fred asks wiggling his eyebrows. "Unless it's a private thing."

"It's a private thing," Ginny smirked.

* * *

I walked outside in the courtyard. It was a beautiful day, freezing but it looked like a winter wonderland with all of the snow covering the grounds and the sun shining as bright as a flashlight that's running out of battery. "Seamus. Over here." I look over to see Dean waving at me from under one of the trees. I break into a huge grin and start walking over to him. "Where have you been?" He asks as I lean my back against the tree.

"Had detention with Hagrid. Had to clean out the broom closets." I say rolling my eyes. "How's it going?"

"I'm pretty good. Missed you." He smiled up at me and I blushed. I don't think he realizes the effect he has on me.

"Miss you too." I sit down against the tree. "Have you just been sitting out here by yourself?"

"No. I was hanging out with Ron and Hermione for a bit, but I felt like a third wheel so I grabbed you some food and came out here." Dean grabbed a paper bag out of his bag and handed it to me. "Here I got you a sandwich and pumpkin juice from the great hall."

"Thanks." I take out the sandwich and start eating. "What're you doing for the next Hogsmeade visit?"

"I thought we were gonna be going together." Dea chuckled.

"Oh okay cool." I take a drink of pumpkin juice to hide my blush. He's really cute. The snow was getting stuff in his hair turning it white. "You look like an old man with all that snow in your hair" I snicker.

"What?" He runs his hand through his hair. A few flakes of snow, fall out but most of it stays in his hair. "Did I get it out?" He looks at me expectedly.

I chuckle. "Sure." He rolls his eyes at me but breaks into a grin.

"Okay whatever you say, Finnigan."

"Here." I lean over and brush the snowflakes out of his hair." He looks at me and smiles. I smile back and I'm instantly lost in his beautiful brown eyes."

"Thanks."

I pull my hand back and turn back to my food. "So, Hogsmeade? Is that, like, a date."

Dean blushes and looks up at me again. "Sure." I look at him again. "Yeah. I'd like that." I reach over and take his hand intwining our fingers together.

"It's a date."

* * *

I sit down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table who is currently stuffing his mouth full of food. "Ron that's disgusting" I scrunch up my nose at him and he grins sheepishly.

"Sorry Mione." He says through a mouthful of food. I roll my eyes and look over to where Harry and Ginny have sat down across from us. Ginny smiles at me.

"Need to talk?" She asks. I nod and we get up.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asks.

"Just going outside to talk for a bit until it's time to go to Hogsmeade."

Ron nods and then goes back to talking with Harry. They finally made up after a few days. Ginny and I put our coats, scarfs, gloves, and hats on, then Ginny grabs my hand and we walk out to the grounds and sit down on a bench.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asks. Her breath coming out foggy in the chilly weather.

"Your brother really pissed me off."

Ginny snorts. "Okay."

"What!?"

"I know you like him." Ginny looks at me with a smirk on her face. "It's okay. You could've just told me, ya know. Besides, it's kind of obvious."

I laugh and look out at the courtyard. "That doesn't mean you don't piss me off though."

"I understand. It's like you love him - or in your case like him - so much but he just gets on your nerves so easily."

"Exactly." I sigh. "You understand. Harry just looked at me like I was crazy."

"That's because he's a boy. He doesn't understand." Ginny smiles at me. "I missed this. Us. Just us hanging out and being able to talk about whatever."

"What do you mean. We've always been able to do that."

"I know. It just feels like with school and on top of that boys we haven't really been able to recently." She shrugs. "I don't know. I just missed 'girl talk'."

I laugh and nod. Ginny is definitely one of my best friends. Harry and Ron are great and all but it's nice to have someone to talk to who just… gets it. We don't have to explain anything sometimes we don't even have to say anything. We just know. She's like the sister I never had, the sister I didn't know I wanted until I met her.

"I love you," I say.

We look at each other and start giggling. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm just going, to be honest. I don't know when I'm going to be uploading next. But I will try and upload when I can. Tell me what should happen next chapter.**

 **a) Dean and Seamus's date (probably will go in there anyway)**

 **b) Hermione and Ron get together**

 **c) Drapple (for fun)**

 **d) I make it up on my own**

 **e) Your own idea**

 **Thank you all so much. Please leave a review, it means the world to me I love reading everything you say and your suggestions help a lot with my constant writer's block!**

 **~Riley 3**


End file.
